Goodbye National Props
Goodbye National Props is the ninth episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs, and also the last glee spoof episode. It is the spoof equivalent of Props, Nationals, and Goodbye. Plot In a new meeting of the G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B. (now standing for Girls Whose Story Lines Revolve Around The Boys) Quinn introduces the newest member, Mercedes, for her recent love triangle and cheating. The girls think they need to be together in order to win Nationals, as they think Mr. Shue needs some help. Tina thinks their storylines doesn’t need to revolve around the boys and that they need to be independent and strong, but as nobody seems to listen to her, she refuses to perform at Nationals and left the choir room. Rachel goes after her only because she thinks Tina will ruin everything she have been working for, threatening her to take matters in her own hands. Finn throws a football ball to Puck but ends hitting Tina. In a dream, Rachel (go to''' Cast''' to see the body swap) asks her if "s/he" listening to her (as she is now in Finn’s body). Brittany reveals to Rachel that Santana once wanted a threesome with her but she persuaded to don't because Rachel talks too much. Tina decides to just go with the dream as Finn. In an emergency meeting at the choir room, Will tells the club that Nationals is right away and he hasn’t think in anything, so he recruited Sue in order to help. Mercedes suggest a Tater Tots number, Brittany suggest a number in which she throws a microphone to Finn, Sugar thinks she deserves a solo because of her rap abilities, but also Blaine wants a solo. Sue suggest to try something new, so Tina thinks she can sing something but nobody likes the idea, so Finn ask for some respect to her. Will sends Finn to Miss Pillsbury, where he tries to reveal that everything around is just a dream. On the hallway, Tina thinks that actually is Rachel who deserves everything; Puck throws the ball to Finn but ends up hitting him again, so the dream is over. Tina goes to see Rachel just to find that she has been sleep for three hours. Rachel have the intention to apologize, but Tina tells her that she deserve to be treated the way she’s treated because Rachel deserves everything. Tina ends washing and waxing Rachel’s car. In Nationals, the New Directions performs “Glee Stopped Believin'” and ends up winning even though they don’t deserve it. At Will’s office, he called Finn to reveal him something really important. Finn tells him that he know about the drug that Will put in his locker, forgiving him. Will tells Finn that he loves him, to what he answer that he loves him as a father, but Will finally reveal that he does love him. At the train station, in Finn’s car, he tells Rachel that she’s going to NY and he’s going out of the country, to which he ask her to not make questions about that, and ends up breaking up with her. Rachel gets really angry because she doesn’t have any place to live there in NY; Finn asks for a goodbye kiss but she hits him. About to leave in the train, Rachel see her classmates for the last time, with everyone expecting her to say something, but she stays that nobody of them are her friends. Brittany take Santana to meet a unicorn and Quinn finally is about to reveal her big plans but gets cut short before they are revealed.. Cast Sim Cast * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson and Brittany Pierce * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams and Sugar Motta * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones and Rory Flanagan * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang and Finn Hudson * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce and Joe Hart * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang and Kurt Hummel * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans and Mike Chang * Matthew Morrisim as Will Schuester and Brad * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury and Sue Sylvester * Jane Sim as Sue Sylvester and Emma Pillsbury * Dot Marie Sims as Shanon Beiste and Will Shuester * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan and Tina Cohen-Chang * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta and Noah Puckerman * Samuel Larsim as Joe Hart and Artie Abrams Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will, Mike and Hiram * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Emma, Beiste, LeRoy, and Roz * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Kyle Price as Puck * Will Moring as Sam * Jordan Atkins as Sue * Nathan (Smartynation) as Rory * Brianna Johns as Sugar * Dylan Kidwell as Joe Songs *Glee Stopped Believin' original song by SIMGM, a spoof of the Journey song, Don't Stop Believin'. Sung by the New Directions. Quotes Trivia *The last Glee Spoof Episode by SimGM. *Since there is a body swap in the Glee Spoof Series Finale, doing the voice work was extra funny because the cast got to “poke fun” at how other cast members portray their character. *The Boss finished writing the Glee Spoof Series Finale script and never has to watch a Glee Episode (post season one) ever again in her life. *The Boss' Sister, The Boss' Brother and Brianna Johns did their last song (Glee stopped Believin') as Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar, and Tina respectively. *In the last scene of the spoof, at the train station, almost all the characters are wearing the outfit they first worn in the first glee spoof they appeared in. *The Boss listened to Lana Del Rey’s “Dark Paradise” and “Summertime Sadness” on repeat while filming the Glee Spoof Series Finale. Not necessarily because she was sad, but because her brother got her hooked and she couldn’t stop. Gallery national_01.jpg national_02.jpg national_03.jpg national_04.jpg national_05.jpg national_06.jpg national_07.jpg national_08.jpg national_09.jpg national_10.jpg national_11.jpg national_12.jpg Nationals 2012.jpg national_13.jpg national_14.jpg national_15.jpg national_16.jpg national_17.jpg national_18.jpg national_19.jpg national_20.jpg national_21.jpg national_22.jpg national_23.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos